Take Me Away: Kiba & Sai
by Self'Titled
Summary: Kiba: the misfit, Sai: the new kid, and Uta: the average girl. Uta became Sai's guide on the first day and has a faint friendship with Kiba. Their senior year creates a triangle that strengthens with each school project and class they skip. It's like an 80s movie with drugs, parties, and sex in their teenage years. KibaxOCxSai


The bell rang, signaling the 5 minutes students had to get to their homeroom class and the hallway flooded with teenage bodies shoving their way through. Freshmen peered at each room number and unexpectedly turned around as the sophomores rushed to be on time. Juniors walked slowly to talk about their summers and get to class with a friend. Then there were the seniors leaning on lockers and picking out the fresh meat; they couldn't care less about being on time.

There was a group huddling the quarterback's locker and laughing, a group just entering the building with bed head hair, girls pampering themselves in the bathroom, a few seniors near the auditorium doors, and then the pairs who were on their way to homeroom. Uta was one of the girls in a pair, her buddy being Hinata, and knew her homeroom would be a lovely one when her blue iris spotted just four people in their seats.

"Just sit anywhere," the teacher, Mr. Hatake, nonchalantly said with his eyes locked on the computer screen on his desk in the corner. The green haired girl sat in the third row, second to last seat, right in front of Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata went just right of her. She turned in her seat to stare at the sleeping brunette and was tempted to pinch his cheek, but her name was called.

"Yes?" She asked when she turned back around in her seat. Her eyes landed on a pale, black haired male she hasn't seen around the school before.

"This is Sai. He just transferred here and I was wondering if you could show him around the school this hour," Mr. Hatake asked and the final bell rang. There was now ten people in the class.

Half because she wanted to be polite, half because she felt like she had no choice, Uta agreed to his request. With a quick goodbye to Hinata, she swung the white school bag over her shoulder and beckoned the new kid to follow. "So what school did you come from?" The green haired girl asked.

"I was home schooled," Sai said. She continued to ask question about why he transferred in and what homeschooling is like, though his answers were short and the conversation was dying. He didn't seem to even be interested in the her, just the school, but he didn't say a word.

"So, lets see your schedule," she said and held her right hand out as her left grabbed her own from her backpacks side pocket. Sai's was crisp and freshly printed while Uta's was already wrinkled from all the folding and snatching for comparisons. Now she compared it to his. "We have painting and world lit together," she pointed out. "You sure have a lot of art classes."

"I spend a lot of time painting and drawing," he mentioned and held his sketchbook up for a brief moment. [Name] nodded in acknowledgment. She led him to his first class that was on the second floor, which was also hers; world literature; and then to his anatomy class back on the first floor. Team sports was his third class, so she showed him the gym and his final three classes were all in the art wing. On the way back to homeroom the two cut through the student lounge and stopped in the cafeteria so the female could by a flavored water from the vending machines.

When they made it back to Mr. Kakashi's classroom, he was reading the school rules from the handbook and no one seemed to be listening. Passing his desk, they grabbed their yearly agendas' and quickly signed for them before taking a seat. Uta's seat from earlier was still available and the only one left for Sai was in the front row.

"Who's that guy?" Kiba asked once the girl took her seat. She craned her neck around to whisper 'new kid' and left it at that. The bell rang seven minutes later so classes could officially begin.

Uta had no reason to stop anywhere on her way upstairs and also wanted to claim a back row seat for her world literature class; normally where she sat didn't bother her, but this teacher did. The teacher wasn't outside the door or in the classroom and she took it as a sign of relief. Only two other students were in the room and the entire back row was open. She took her seat and Sai walked in just as she sat down. They made eye contact and the girl patted the desk beside her.

"This teacher is a little creepy, just so you know," she told him once he got comfortable and he actually asked why she thought so. "Well, he's creepy to the girls, but a lot of guys like him," and just as the words ran off her tongue, a blond that worshiped this literary teacher walked in.

"English with Jiraiya for a third year, believe it!" Naruto cheered with said teacher following him in. The girl in the back slumped in her seat and cursed the duo for ruining her expectations for the class even more. Sakura walked in during the moment of joy with several other students and a look of irritation reflected on her features.

"I'm going to be needing more coffee to get through this class," the pinkette sighed as she set her bag down on top of her desk to the left of Uta. "These two are the worst to have in a class."

Naruto came strutting over to the three in back and sat in front of the girl he has been trying to win over since freshman year. "This year is going to be so awesome," the quarterback grinned. Two more members of the football team entering the room backed up his statement.

The hour passed quickly and no important information was given to the students before they left. Uta's second hour was marketing, with Shikamaru and Ino, and her third was environmental studies with Kiba. Both those classes went much more smoothly compared to her English class and then followed lunch. She went to the cafeteria with Kiba after he threw his notebook into his locker and the two claimed one of the senior seats in the student lounge because the outdoor area was closed. The two weren't saying much to each other, so Uta felt no guilt when she left Kiba with his friends to join her own. She shared her lunch with Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji near one of the more lively tables that all the 'popular' kids sat at.

Her bright aqua orbs scanned the room carelessly and spotted the rebellious Sasuke Uchiha heading for the parking lot doors with two friends tagging alone. "First day and they're already dipping," she shook her head and bit into two fries.

"It's a surprise they even came today," Shikamaru added and everyone agreed. Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo were known for their poor attendance and lack of concern with the schools rules, but it reached the point where people stopped caring about the trio.

Fourth hour was social problems and Uta was surprised by the Uchiha's presents. This was her first class that had a seating chart and desks arranged into groups of four or five. She was seated beside the raven haired rebel and a late Uzumaki was to be in front of her. An Inuzuka was added to their group and Uta swore Ebisu was doing this for a reason. They all had him last year for economics and barely passed with a D. Everyone else in the class seemed to be fairly happy with their placement, but of course they were interested in this study.

When the bell rang for fifth hour, Uta was one of those students who was sprinting for the door. Those three males just loved to bicker. Her next class was also one she looked forward to because could enjoy it with Hinata and Chouji – cooking with Anko.

"How many classes do we have together?" She asked a bored looking Kiba that entered the room with her.

"What's your next class?" He asked her with just as much surprise. When 'painting' left the girls lips, the boy began to smirk. The two shared four out of six classes together. They ended up picking a counter together and Hinata shared one with Chouji in front of the two. Miss Mitarashi went on a rant about how the principal refused to make this a two hour long class which meant the would be a lot of out of class work and then had the students put their favorites foods on the board. That class seemed to fly by.

Sixth hour was crammed with students in the art room – there wasn't even enough chairs for them all. Uta asked Sai if the other classes were like this once she remembered he spent his last three classes in an art room and he said they were just fine while sketching in his book. Their teacher, Miss Kurenai Yuhi, was asking if any students would be willing to get their schedules changed, preferably the juniors, and only a few agreed. With those few out of the room, there was breathing space, but still too many students. There was at least 32 and the room could only hold 24. She left to go talk to the vice principal.

"So how was your first day?" The girl with lopsided hair asked the new kid.

His dark eyes left his work to study the young girls features as he answered her. "This is a lot different from homeschooling," he stated. "I don't think I fit in here either."

The girl tilted her head at the boy. "I'm sure it's not that you don't fit in," she waved casually. "You're just new and people don't know you yet. Within a couple of days you'll be just like the rest of us." Uta smiled at him.

Miss Yuhi entered the room with an irritated expression, refusing to say anything about her talk with Shizune, and began discussing some of the projects they would be doing. There was only 13 minutes of class left when she asked for questions, but received none. "Well since I still don't know what is going on with the size of this class, we're just going to get started," she huffed. "We're going to be doing posterized portraits. Come in tomorrow with a picture of yourself. Is there anyone who can't do that?" Several students raised their hands and she said they will take a picture tomorrow during class and print it off in the media center. For the final ten minutes, she showed them examples of past works.

"I am not going to be able to draw my own face," Uta whispered. The examples were amazing. The painting part she could handle, she still bought coloring books, but starting from scratch with a pencil was not her cup of tea.

"The grids will make it easy," Sai responded, already focusing on his own work again. "You can focus on one unit at a time." Uta bobbed her head as she watched him work. His pencil left a faint trace of a tiger on the crisp white paper that she envied. No wonder half of his classes were focused on art. She was glad Mr. Hatake asked her to show him around because otherwise she would have never noticed him, truthfully.

The final bell rang.


End file.
